Nothin' On Me
Nothin' On Me is a single by Kyle Collins. It was released October 15, 2015. Lyrics T-t-t-t take it back ta the the day of the M.J. Thriller Ba-ba- back in forth like Aaliyah On the dance floor I'm a killa Yea your boy smooth it's ice vanilla Check out the way I move move move Let me know what you want to do do do Go ahead you can tell your whole crew crew crew And then they can decide who's better than who Usually I ain't the one to brag I do my 2-step and it takes care of all that Normally I ain't the one for talking trash But the music won't let me hold it back Guess what you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Uh uh you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Open up your eyes and you'll see You see the way I be moving my feet That's the way it's always gonna be You will never have nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me On me (x6) Yea you ain't got nothing on me On me (x4) Naw you ain't got nothing on me You can't touch this Hammer I could back it up so it don't matter My style you can't get enough of Cause I dot it my way Usher Check out the way I move move move Let me know what you want to do do do Go ahead you can tell your whole crew crew crew And then they can decide who's better than who Usually I ain't the one to brag I do my 2-step and it takes care of all that Normally I ain't the one for talking trash But the music won't let me hold it back Guess what you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Uh uh you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Open up your eyes and you'll see You see the way I be moving my feet That's the way it's always gonna be You will never have nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me I don't know what you heard But you'll never be on my level, that's my word If you don't know about me, you better ask somebody Or you'll find out the hard way yeah Left left turn around pick it up slide Down back up kick to the right ... can't keep it up But she would say nothing on ya If you still got time, it's tonight 8-9 By the time it's over, I bet you be saying I'm the one So guess what You ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Uh uh you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Open up your eyes and you'll see You see the way I be moving my feet That's the way it's always gonna be You will never have nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Naw you ain't got nothing on me Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Kyle Collins Music Category:Music Category:Singles